The Fate of Monsters
by 00Hetasexual00
Summary: "The Fate of Monsters" is about a huldra named Ophelia and her journeys in the fictional world of Endrealm. Along her journeys she meets may different characters and develops some stronger relations with some more than others.


The forest was quiet whenever I used to go out alone. I had once before ventured out on my own and had gotten lost. Since that unfortunate event, I have been living in my house by the river all alone with my younger sisters, Saga and Lovise. Being a Huldrefolk like I am is sometimes quite hard, especially whenever humans come into the woods and stumble upon our home. When the humans would come we would all have to hide and act as if we never existed.

Every chance I could get I would go out to meet my closest friend Melora, who is a mermaid, in the river. We spend most of the time together talking about how we want to get out of the forest and go away somewhere else where we can be with each other without getting bothered. Sometimes Flora and Fauna would appear and ruin our fun with their ridiculous theories and ideas. They ruined everyone's fun every time they appeared somewhere. Whether that would be when someone was trying to write, read, speak, or in general do anything outside. They're just total killjoys! To add onto the things they already do, they just recently decided to start popping out of nowhere and started joining in on conversations that didn't even concern them! No one likes someone who just joins in out of nowhere!

Well anyways, Melora and I like to swim around in the river together and just chat about the things happening and this one time we found some really creepy guy in the middle of the lake playing his violin! He seemed to be a nice guy and it turns out that his kind is also misinterpreted like mine is! He said his name was Dexter and he was a nökken. I was always told that the nökken people were very hostile but it turns out that they're actually freakishly kind if you treat them correctly, sort of like my kind. He also turned out to have a brother named Odin who is a fossegrimen. I'm actually sort of envious of how well they can play their violins. All I can do is sing and the only reason I can is because of my species.

Since we met Dexter, we started hanging out with him. We got to meet his older brother, Odin, and he seems like a really nice guy too. They both like playing violins and challenging each other. It's actually quite entertaining to watch. They enjoy playing classic songs that make you never want to leave and stay to listen for days.

The most fun thing to do is to go with Melora to find Dexter and Odin and listen to them play and sing along with them. Sometimes they start singing along with me. I normally have to make up the lyrics because most of the time they play songs without any lyrics. I was so entranced with their playing skills that I actually went out and got a violin for myself to learn and play with them. Odin started teaching me how to play it correctly and since he taught me, I haven't left my violin whenever I leave my cabin. I even went out of my way to make a waterproof case for it so I can play it whenever I go to meet up with them.

Ever since I started playing with them, Melora has stopped talking to me and I can't understand why. Eventually she stopped coming along with me whenever I go to hang out and play the violin. So, one day I went to ask her what was wrong and this is how our conversation went:

"Are you mad at me, Melora?" I asked

She didn't respond to my question.

"Melora?"

"I'm not mad at you... Directly..." she said with a bitter voice.

"Why are you indirectly mad at me?"

"Ever since you learned to play that stupid violin you started leaving me out of things and it feels like you never ask for my opinion or talk to me anymore."

"I never leave you out of things and I always talk to you. Plus, I always ask you for your own opinion but you never responded to my questions. I don't understand why you're angry at me for something I haven't even done."

"That's not actually what I'm upset about."

"Then what are you upset about?" I said confused.

"I'm actually upset at you for not recognizing my love for you. I do anything and everything you want me or tell me to do, give you things, and I even try never leaving your side!"

"I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier."

She looked back at me both angrily and sort of anxiously

"So, what do you think of me?" she suddenly said with the gesture of an eyebrow wiggle.

"You're a dork and I (think I might) love you, too." I said and blushed in response.

"Ophelia and Melora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said some two obnoxious faeries from behind us near my house.

"Flora! Fauna! What are _you two_ doing _here_?!" Melora and I yelled at them.

"Oh no! They found us! Flora, what should we do?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do, Fauna?"

"How about," "we run?" they both said as if they were finishing each other's sentences and as soon as they finished saying those four words they ran off into the dark forest.

"What time is it?" Melora asked me.

"I don't know but I do know that it's getting late. I should return home and help my sisters with their homework." I said wanting to not leave.

"I wish you could stay longer but I should probably get going as well, my father will probably kill me if I stay out much longer." Melora said with a sad voice.

"Goodnight." I said to Melora with a sad voice

"Goodnight." She responded back, also sadly. 

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER ONE; THE BEAUTIFUL BEGGINING!~

If you guys have any ideas of how I can improve this please feel free to comment it and I'm always open for suggestions, along with adding characters in for you guys.~


End file.
